


The Real Me

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, It's probably nothing like what we'll see in Chapter 2 but still, Penny showing you his true form, Reader fucks Spider!Pen, Smut, Spider Pen, Spider!Penny is a horny devil, True form ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: Curiosity gets the better of you, making you want to see his true form.





	1. Chapter 1

“So, what do you really look like?” 

The clown paused in his movements. He'd been running his gloved hands along your legs which were quivering from an earth shattering orgasm. He looked up at you, a little confused, tilting his head like a curious puppy.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, as much as you like this clown form, this cannot be your actual form. You can transform into so many different things. So, what do you look like?”

Penny's left eye wandered to the side, meaning he was bewildered by your question. It wasn't often that a simple human asked him that kind of question. But then again, to him, you were no ordinary human. You were his mate.

“It's...it's not a form that I'd like to show unless it's necessary.” he explained. “Especially to you, my pet. My truest form is one that makes the innocent quake in fear and can drive you mad.”

You felt a shiver going down your spine as he growled out the last sentence. But also you were in slightly awe about the vague description of Pennywise's other form.

“But there is a form I can take that is close to my truest form.”

“Really?” you asked, sitting up, eagerly. “Can you show me?”

A smile came up on the eldritch's lips. He leaned over you and nuzzled your neck.

“One day, I will.” he cooed.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

********************

Today was not a good day. You had a shit day at work and quite frankly wanted to be left alone with only Pennywise for comfort. A stress relief evening was in store for and hopefully Pennywise would be cooperative. Often when you came home from work, Penny would be on you whether you had a good day or bad. You found it to be a great stress relief if you had a day day but on a good day, it made it completely better.

When you walked through the door, you found your apartment a little quiet. And almost empty.

“Penny?” you called as you put your things away.

But there was no reply.

You sighed. Maybe Pennywise was playing a little joke on you, as he sometimes did. Being true to his kind, he loved to smell your fear. He said he found your fear to be exquisite.

As you came more into the living room, the alien clown still didn't appear. Okay, this was starting to scare you. Where had Penny gone?

“Penny!” you called. “Where are you, sweetie? Penny?!”

Your heart was pounding and your stomach became racked with nerves. Why had he left you? What had you done to make him do this? Your memories took you back to last night to when you had asked him about his true form. Surely, he had not fallen out with you over that. You thought he'd been fine with showing you his true form...or something close to it. He'd said that his actual form was enough to drive a human to the point of insanity but he had promised that he would one day.

To distract yourself from thinking the worse, you padded into the kitchen to make dinner. You pulled out some steaks and stuff to make the peppercorn sauce and was about to go to the oven...when you jumped. Everything in your hands went flying and fell to the floor.

Standing in front of you was your alien lover.

“Penny.” you gasped. “Fuck sake!” you then recovered and went over to hug him. He accepted it, purring at your affection. “I've been so worried. Where have you been?”

“I'm sorry, my little human.” he purred. “But I was making arrangements.”

You pulled back a little from the hug so you could look at him. “Arrangements? For what?”

“Don't tell me you've forgotten.” he grinned. “Did you not say you wanted to see what I looked like?”

“Oh, so...you weren't mad about that?”

“I promised you, didn't I?” he said, nuzzling his head on the top of yours.

“You did. But what did you mean by making arrangements?”

“I've been making room in the sewers. Trust me, when I'm in my other form, I'll be ten times the size, I actually am.”

Your eyes widened in awe at this. Goodness, he was just full of surprises, wasn't he?

“Well, I've got steak for dinner, but I guess it can wait.”

“Good girl.” he cooed.

In the blink of an eye, he took you to the familiar surroundings of the sewers.

Looking round, you noticed that Pennywise had indeed re-organised everything so that he was able to show you his real self.

Pennywise purred as he led you to his stage and placed you on the ledge.

“Front row seat.” he grinned.

You giggled and watched as the clown backed away several feet until there was some distance between you two.

“Ready, pumpkin?”

“Ready, gorgeous.”

He smiled his wide smile, showing off his pearly white fangs.

And then he began to change. The bones in his body cracked again and again as they popped out of place and re-a-lined into place. The face began to distort. The mouth widened showing off the rows and rows of fangs. Penny hunched over, letting out a cry of pain as he changed.

You wanted to run, whether to him or away from him, you weren't to sure. You wanted to hold him, help him through the pain, but he was already changing and there was now no way of backing out.

His mouth elongated as his face changed, his jaws snapping as he snarled, saliva flying everywhere. Extra limbs sprouted from his body as he grew, bigger and bigger.

Soon enough, the clown form was gone and was replaced by a spider like creature that stood proudly on its eight legs. It's pincher like teeth clicking as a low growl rang out, echoing around the sewers. The two front legs were almost like crab legs, acting like upper appendages. You stared at the beast before you, your heart pounding in your chest from the shock. Pennywise stared down at you, his pincers clacking, revealing the rows and rows of teeth in the large mouth.

“Holy shit.” you breathed.

The spider like alien moved closer. So, did you. The pincers clicked again, in an apprehensive way. You looked up at the spider like creature, examining closely at the features of Pennywise's face.

“Oh, you are beautiful.” you breathed.

The alien spider made a noise that sounded like one of surprise.

“No, really you are. You're gorgeous. So impressive.”

Pennywise's large head came down and nuzzled against you, making you giggle. The noises that the eldritch made was just too adorable for you to handle. You reached up and rubbed your hand along the odd combination of scales and the odd tuffs of fur.

“Your true form is amazing, Penny.” you praised.

Pennywise made a strange cooing noise as though flattered by your comment. You gazed at his large eyes, all yellow and dotted with a tinge of red, you could have gotten lost in those eight eyes.

The large creature shuffled back and soon began to shrink down and morph back into the clown shape it loved so well. He gave himself a little shake and smiled at you as you wandered over to him.

“You liked it?” he asked as he embrace you.

You then up and kissed him on the cheek. “Pennywise, you look beautiful, no matter what form you're in.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: This chapter is NSFW 18 and over only.) **

Ever since Pennywise had shown you his 'spider' form which was the closest thing to his true self, you couldn't get enough of it. There had been a few times since that day that you had asked him to show you his spider form again and he gladly did so. Even at one point, he had turned his spider self into the size of a golf ball. So small he was able to sit on the back of your hand. You were afraid if you asked too much, he would forget how to change back. You weren't too sure if that would be the case or not, but better safe than sorry.

But one thing that entered your mind, strangely, one time.

You were lying next to Pennywise after a few rounds of sex and were snuggled up beside him. The thought never left your mind as you both caught your breath and when you did, you decided to voice it.

“Hey, Pen?”

“Hmmm?” the clown purred, questioningly.

“Umm, this might sound a little strange but...are you able to..._mate_ in that form?”

This simple yet strange question aroused the clown to perk up. He looked down at your embarrassed face and a smile came up on your face. It was a familiar setting to when you had first asked about his true form and now it was a different sort of question.

“Oooh.” he rasped. “My little human, so curious. _Very_ inquisitive. Can't get enough of old Pennywise, eh?”

“Shut up.” you whined, pulling the covers over your head. “Forget I asked. Just forget it.”

But the covers were flung back and you found yourself on your back with Pennywise, hovering over you on all fours. His eyes were glowing golden yellow with lust and hungered interest.

“Would you like me to fuck you in my true form?” he asked. “Would you like me to tear you open as I enter your hot, wet cunt? Do you want my spider like self to crush you into the dirt as I pound into you?”

You stared into his eyes. Drool hung from his mouth, threatening to land on your bare and scratched chest.

_What would it be like...?_

The demonic clown chuckled and you realised you'd voiced your question out loud.

“What would it be like, indeed. My huge self mounting your tiny, weak, brittle self.”

“...Fuck me, now, Penny.”

*************

When you woke up again, it had been more than five hours since Pennywise had gone a few more rounds with you, and now, you found yourself in the sewers. You were on Penny's stage with a large pile of weather-beaten blankets and pillows that had seen better days and a tempered mattress.

Aside from you, and the ominous dead floating bodies above you, the sewers were empty. No sign of a clown. No sign of a giant spider either.

A shiver ran over you as you sat up and you realised that you were still naked. Typical Pennywise.

You took the most pleasing blanket and wrap it around yourself to keep out the chill from the sewers. You slipped down from the stage and decided to go looking for your clown. He had to be around somewhere.

You turned round the corner of the large collection of junk that Pennywise had collected over the years. Still no clown.

If he was going to jump out and surprise you again, then you were walking out of the sewers.

There came a scuttling from behind you making you spin round. Your eyes darted over the huge tower of trash, trying to see if you could spot the clown climbing down.

Nothing.

A chuckle sounded from behind you. A familiar, pitch altering chuckle. You looked round and saw the large odd looking spider form of Pennywise clambering down the walls. It reminded you very much of when you were younger, seeing small spiders crawling along the walls of your bathroom.

“You bastard. You had me worried.”

“Sorry, (Y/N). Old habits die hard.” The spider like pincers clicked over the words like a kind of language and you were wondering if you were hearing the translation in your mind.

You reached out and softly petted at the odd fur and scaly form. The large spider head nudged you and nuzzled into your chest. His pincers nudged at your rib cage. Your fingers scratched lightly at the 'skin'.

Pennywise shuffled back a little and raised himself to his fullest height.

“This is not what I brought you here for. You wanted to find out if I could mate with you in this form. Then you're going to find out.”

So, this was it. No going back. You were going to be fucked by Pennywise in this form and there was no going back.

You weren't complaining!!!

“Come here, big boy.” you smiled.

In a flash, the blanket was ripped away from you – literally ripped – and you were pushed to the floor. The large spider form moaned closer to you, its legs stomping on the ground causing it to tremble. Your eyes couldn't help but drift slightly downwards to Penny's underbelly. Your heart almost skipped a beat when you saw the large...organ that was protruding from underneath.

That was going to be inside of you?! Oh, boy.

Your legs squeezed together as you tried to ease the throbbing that your pussy was ebbing. You didn't want Penny to smell you as of yet. You wanted to tease him as long as possible...and you were failing miserably.

Pennywise could smell your scent, no matter how much you tried to not give it away. The giant spider chattered again and nudged your legs slightly apart with his front appendage. You did as you were told. Pennywise leaned in and sniffed, although it was a strange sound. The sharp pointed end that was the leg reached out between your leg and ran along your folds.

You whimpered as the tip dug a little, collecting some of your juices. When it drew back, the sharp end was glistening in your essence. Pennywise made a low growl as though pleased with what he found.

The spider lowered its front haunches and chattered amicably. “All fours, little human, and spread your legs for me.”

Nodding, you turned around on to your hands and knees. You shifted a little so that your legs were spread as far as they could. Something sharp poked your back. Turning your head, you saw one of Penny's legs prodding you. It then pressed against your back and making you arch your back, moving your stomach near the grubby floor.

The monster above you made a cooing noise as though pleased with how you looked. The long leg brushed against your back sending shivers.

You shifted, trying to get comfy against the hard floor and felt of something long, wet and pulsing against your lower half.

“It's all right, little one.” Pennywise chattered. “I won't harm you. _Much_.”

“I...I trust you, Pennywise.”

Purring, Pennywise lowered himself a little further down and you felt Penny's spider like dick slowly nudging your opening. You relaxed as Pennywise entered you. Your mouth fell open and a shuddering, cracked moan left the depths of your throat as the big organ entered you. The spider chattered and let out a guttural growl as he moved in deeper and deeper.

“Fuck....oh, _fuck_!”

“Just a little more.” Pennywise growled from above you. Nearly there.”

“Ah! To-too much!”

“Almost THERE!” the clown screeched and you let out a cry as he was buried fully inside of you.

“Penny...Pennywise, please get out. I can't...”

“Wait.” Pennywise snarled.

You tried to keep your sanity as you felt the huge 'thing' inside you throb and pulse against you. How had it been able to fit? You suppose it had something to do with Pennywise's abilities to do the impossible.

Your mouth fell open again as you felt something shift inside you, wriggling against your walls. The fuck was happening to you?

“Penny?”

“It's all right. I'm adjusting my size so that you could take me properly.”

“By shoving your whole length in?”

“Yes.” Pennywise rasped.

You shifted a little on all fours, you were slightly getting discomforted being like this on a cold, dirty sewer floor. Usually, when you were in this position, you were either on a mattress in your room or on Pennywise's stage. This was playing on your hands and knees, scratching at the skin.

When the wriggling stopped, Pennywise coo at you, praising you for doing a good job. You were surprised that you lasted as long as you did.

In Pennywise's mind, any other would have crumbled under the strain and the sheer size of him like this. But not you. He could always count on his little human to pull through. What was that saying humans liked to say? 'Take it a champ'? Was that it?

Well, it was a good saying for what he was putting you through.

Taking in a gulp of air, you looked up at the front underbelly of the spider-like thing above you. “I...I think I'm ready.”

“No.” the spider chattered. “Not until you know.”

“Penny, I need you now—.”

“No.” the clown said, simply.

Knowing that it was no good arguing with him, you conceded and waited for a minute. Then...

“Okay. I'm ready.” you said, bracing yourself.

Pennywise laughed. “Such an impatient little thing.”

You mewled as Pennywise slowly dragged his huge cock from out of you, leaving in just the tip...and then thrusted back in.

You moaned as the spider's cock moved in and out of you, creating a steady rhythm. You grasped at the floor as best you could, adjusting your position again. The pace that Penny was setting was steady but it was not easy. Your hands and knees were getting worse. The friction against the floor was tearing the skin, on the verge of bleeding.

“Penny, can't...can't we just create a little...something soft.”

But Pennywise wasn't listening. He was a little too caught up in his own pleasure to be thinking about 'something soft'. All he was thinking about was how fucking good it was to have you wrapped around his dick like this. True, in his clown from it was the same, but in his spider form it was a whole other story. It felt more and more enjoyable. Another level.

His kind were able to produce by breeding or asexually. But as he was the last of his kind, he would have to do the latter. But mating with a human...

His human.

“Penny?”

The spider glanced down as best he could. “Yes?”

“You okay?”

“Y-yes.”

You reached out and stroked one of his spider legs that was closest to you. “Don't get too ahead of yourself, sweetheart. We've got plenty of time.”

Pennywise purred again for the dozenth time that day and continued with his steady thrusts.

As Penny's pace grew a little faster, you grabbed on to one of his appendages, holding on to it like a life line. It was better than the floor by any means.

“Faster, Penny. Oh, god, you feel so good inside me.”

A low, harsh growl was your only response and the pace grew unsteady yet erratic. Your praises became incoherent and was reduced to moans and screams that made you sound like a porn star. Penny's growls became guttural roars.

Soon enough, he came inside of you, his cum filling you up and you followed suit a little after, clenching his massive cock with your walls, making him cum a second time.

“Shit, Penny...” you panted but it was all the words you could get out.

Slowly, the large spider pulled its member out of you. You bit back a squeal as it popped out of you. Both yours and Pennywise's essence dripped down your legs and pooling on the sewer floor...and that's when your legs gave you and you collapsed on the floor on your left side. A soft, curious purring sounded nearby. Something nudged your head and you reached out to pet it.

“I haven't...over done it, have I?”

“No...” you panted. “It was so good. Our stamina's are very different. But right now, Penny, I need to rest.”

He made a noise of agreement.

Catching your breath, you found yourself being lifted bodily from your spot on the floor and being carried away.

The familiar feel of Pennywise's costume felt extremely comforting to you. Something that brought you down from cloud nine.

You soon felt the familiar worn mattress under you, cushioning you. You heard the ruffling of blankets being placed round you. The clown was making a nest around you to keep you safe and warm.

“Keep your eyes closed, little one.” Pennywise spoke softly. “Sleep and dream. I'll be here.”

You listened to his words and agreed that sleep was in order.

As you drifted off to sleep, you felt something. Something warm...and full of light. A slight vibration hummed in the silence. It seemed to roll over you every now and again. It felt...nice. Then there was three of them. One at your head, one at your torso and the last at your legs and feet.

Sleep soon took over you and your dreams were filled with circuses, clowns, balloons and what looked to be three...spotlights? 


End file.
